Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF1
Rozdział 1. Adrien wyrwał kartkę z kalendarza. Jego oczom ukazała się data, przez którą na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech - 20 luty. Była sobota i właśnie dzisiaj oficjalnie zaczynały się ferie. Wprawdzie nie miał żadnych planów, jednak sam fakt, iż przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie nie będzie szkoły sprawiał, że jego mózg od razu się relaksował. Runął na łóżko i przytulił się do pościeli. Pachniała liliami, zresztą tak, jak Marinette. No właśnie. Może spędziłby z nią czas? Zaraz,' MUSIAŁ' spędzić z nią czas. Wprawdzie pogoda nie była jakaś szczególnie ciekawa, ale każdy dzień spędzony z jego dziewczyną, był dniem pogodnym i udanym. Chłopak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili stała w nich Nathalie. Chłopak poderwał się jak oparzony i równie szybko poprawił pościel. Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, jednak wyraz twarzy asystentki ojca wciąż nie ukazywał żadnych emocji. - Adrien, masz gościa. Twój ojciec go tu przysłał. - Gościa? - zapytał zdziwiony. Zazwyczaj tata, kiedy już w ogóle pozwalał komuś odwiedzić ich rezydencję, przysyłał do niego jakichś agentów czy korepetytorów. Jednak dzisiaj miał wobec niego inne plany, a osoba, która go odwiedziła, była miłym zaskoczeniem. Do pokoju wkroczyła Séraphine. Jak zwykle uśmiechnięta, popatrzyła się na niego z podekscytowaniem. Najwidoczniej miała jakiś powód, co niezwykle go ucieszyło, gdyż oznaczało to, że może być ciekawie. Nathalie popatrzyła się na Séraphine, a potem przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. Wciąż nie zmieniając miny, pożegnała ich i wyszła. Najwidoczniej dla rudowłosej była to ulga, ponieważ wypuściła szybko powietrze i rozluźniła się, opuszczając w dół ramiona. Potem spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w jej złotych oczach i uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Pakuj się. Wyjeżdżamy! - powiedziała i pomachała energicznie rękami. - C...co? Jak to? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Jedziemy do Kanady na ferie! Zatrzymamy się u moich dziadków. Moja mama to załatwiła. Pozwoliła mi zabrać ze sobą maksymalnie cztery osoby, więc od razu pomyślałam o Tobie. Gadałam, a raczej mój tata gadał, z Twoim ojcem i wszystko już załatwione. O osiemnastej mamy samolot, więc ruchy! - rzekła i pociągnęła go za nadgarstek, zmuszając go tym samym do ruszenia się. - Zaraz, to jakiś żart? Tak po prostu? - Nie, po krzywu. Gdzie masz walizkę? - prędkość wykonywania czynności przez dziewczynę, sprawiała, że Adrien nie mógł spokojnie pomyśleć. - Kto jeszcze jedzie? - zapytał i wyciągnął z szafy czarną walizkę, którą dziewczyna szybko pochwyciła i podbiegła do szafy. - Pann, Nathanaël i oczywiście Marinette. Wiem, że się cieszysz. Domek w górach to bardzo romantyczne miejsce! - odpowiedziała uradowana i zaczęła wkładać do walizki jego ubrania. - Marinette... - chłopak rozmarzył się, jednak pomyślał chwilę i spojrzał zszokowany na przyjaciółkę. - Zaraz, zabierasz wszystkich posiadaczy miraculum? Kto w tym czasie będzie bronił miasta przed Władcą Ciem? - Słuchaj, on chce naszych miraculów, prawda? W takim razie czemu miałby atakować Paryż? Dodatkowo od naszej ostatniej walki nie jest jakoś szczególnie aktywny. Zresztą, nawet jeśli zaatakuje miasto w każdej chwili możemy wrócić. Czy to Armani? - dziewczyna dalej napastowała jego szafę. - A Roxy? Co z nią? - zapytał, na co Séraphine momentalnie się wyprostowała i odwróciła w jego stronę, patrząc na niego tak, że odruchowo się cofnął. - Jest bezpieczna. - wycedziła przez zęby. - Na pew... - Tak, na pewno! - dziewczyna ponownie sparaliżowała go wzrokiem. - Nie wierzysz mi? Możesz sam to sprawdzić! Idź z Marinette, na pewno się ucieszy! Adrien popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Raz widział ją wkurzoną w postaci Tortua'y, i już wtedy wyglądała groźnie, jednak w porównaniu z tym, co miał przed sobą, tamto było tylko niewinnym zirytowaniem. Séraphine przypomniała teraz chorego psychicznie, seryjnego mordercę, który za chwilę miał się na niego rzucić. Najgorsze były jej oczy. Zrobiła ten wzrok, przed którym zawsze go ostrzegała. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie w tym momencie, rudowłosa wypala mu duszę, co zresztą było bardzo prawdopodobne. - Wierzę Ci. - wykrztusił z siebie i starał się nie patrzeć jej w oczy. - To wspaniale. Pomóż mi, a nie stoisz jak ten kołek. Bierzesz tą koszulę? Dobrze w niej wyglądasz. - zapytała i wróciła do pakowania. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że Séraphine się uspokoiła, co szczególnie go nie zdziwiło, lecz i tak wolał zachować między nimi mały dystans. Żółwie potrafią być agresywne. Po kilku chwilach jego ubrania były już elegancko ułożone w torbie. Séraphine dopilnowała, aby wszystkie były równo, bez zagięć i wystających fragmentów. Koszulki na koszulkach, spodnie na spodniach. Nawet wygospodarowała mu oddzielne miejsce na bieliznę i dodatki. Serio, ta dziewczyna mogłaby być perfekcyjną panią domu. To tylko ze względu na jej niezapowiadane wizyty utrzymywał w swoim pokoju porządek. Po prostu nie przepadał za momentami, kiedy ktoś robił coś za niego. Dodatkowo wiedział, że dziewczyna jest szczęśliwa, kiedy wokół panuje czystość i harmonia. - Bagaż podręczny? - zapytał i oparł ręce na biodrach. - Bagaż podręczny. - przytaknęła dziewczyna i wskazała na torbę stojącą obok jego biurka. ▲▼▲▼ - Mamo, poradzę sobie. - Marinette powtarzała to samo zdanie po raz siódmy. Wszyscy już czekali przy samolocie. A raczej "Falcon 7X - Daquin's Plane", gdyż tak ów środek transportu się nazywał. Był to prywatny odrzutowiec ojca Séraphine. Adrien popatrzył na niego jeszcze raz. Był mniejszy od innych samolotów. O wiele mniejszy. Miał jakieś 20 metrów. Jego biały lakier połyskiwał w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Momentami był czerwony, aby po chwili stać się pomarańczowym. Séraphine popatrzyła z troską na rodzinę Marinette. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i podeszła do nich pewnym krokiem. Objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem i zwróciła się do jej rodziców. - Proszę państwa, Marinette jest już na tyle dorosłą osobą, że powinna sobie poradzić. To najrozsądniejsza osoba jaką znam. Dodatkowo będziemy tam pod opieką mojej babci, proszę się nie martwić. Zadzwonimy jak będziemy. Rodzice Biedronki popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie, kiwnęli głowami i podeszli do córki. Marinette wyciągnęła ramiona, a wtedy wszyscy się przytulili. - Ale zadzwoń, dobrze? - Dobrze mamo, kocham was! - powiedziała i szybko pobiegła w stronę samolotu, a jej rodzice zostali odprawieni do budynku lotniska. Adrien popatrzył w tamtą stronę. Jego ojciec już tam był i prawdopodobnie dyskutował o czymś z tatą Séraphine. Szkoda, że nawet się z nim nie pożegnał. - Panno Daquin, prosimy o wejście na pokład. - powiedziała stewardessa i z uśmiechem na ustach otworzyła nam drzwi. Wszyscy posłusznie weszliśmy do środka i wtedy wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Séraphine, zatkało. To wyglądało jak dom, bardzo malutki, ale luksusowy. Wzdłuż ścian umieszczone były beżowe sofy i fotele. Na stoliku między nimi stało jedzenie oraz komputer. Dalej można było ujrzeć mini kuchnię z drewnianymi blatami, lśniącymi czystością. Była tam również mikrofala, kuchenka, lodówka, ekspres do kawy i... fontanna czekolady, z której aktualnie leciała płynna słodycz w kolorze białym. Kiedy blondyn się odwrócił, ujrzał jeszcze uchylone drzwi, a za nimi sypialnię z kilkoma łóżkami. Obok była toaleta, wyglądająca równie zachwycająco. - T... to... jest takie... Séraphine, skąd Twój tata ma takie rzeczy? - zapytała Pann, lekko uchylając usta. - Chciałam lecieć normalnym samolotem, ale mój ojciec się uparł. Ale wydaje mi się, że to będzie przyjemna podróż. - oznajmiła rudowłosa. - Jasne, że tak! - wykrzyknęła Pann i usadowiła się na fotelu. Wszyscy poszli w jej ślady, a w tym czasie obsługa zabrała ich bagaże. Adrien sięgnął po ciastko leżące na talerzu i ugryzł kawałek. Były dobre, ale nie mogły dorównać łakociom robionym przez Marinette. No właśnie. Dziewczyna dosiadła się do niego, całując go w policzek. - Hej księżniczko, jak się czujesz? - zapytał, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Teraz wspaniale... - oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Pierwszy raz będę wyjeżdżała za granicę. To strasznie ekscytujące. - Nawet bardzo. Masz jakieś plany? - No nie wiem, jest tyle rzeczy do zwiedzania! Séraphine powiedziała, że nasz cel to Góry Laurentyńskie. To jakieś 6000 kilometrów stąd. - Czyli siedem godzin lotu. - wtrąciła się Séraphine, która już zdążyła usadowić się na kolanach Nathanaëla. - Będziemy tam na... - Marinette zaczęła liczyć coś na palcach, co wyraźnie wszystkich rozbawiło. - Na drugą. W nocy. - Niekoniecznie. Będziemy tam na dwudziestą. - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, powodując, że reszta popatrzyła się na nią jak na idiotkę. Dziewczyna zrobiła zdziwioną minę i pokręciła głową. - Zmiana czasu. Wszyscy wydali z siebie ciche "aaaah", na co dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem, a po chwili reszta zrobiła to samo. Kilka minut później z głośników wydobył się przyjemny dla ucha kobiecy głos, informujący o bliskim starcie samolotu, na co stojąca z ciastkiem obok fontanny czekolady Pann wydała z siebie żałosny jęk. Adrien zapiął wbudowany w sofę pas i pomógł zrobić to samo Marinette. Kiedy samolot zaczął się unosić w powietrze poczuł, zanim w ogóle stracił czucie, że jego dziewczyna ściska go nerwowo za rękę. Brunetka zaczęła szybko oddychać, zresztą tak jak zawsze, kiedy była zdenerwowana. Blondyn spojrzał na nią troskliwym wzrokiem i odwrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę. Zobaczył przerażenie w jej oczach. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał ją po policzku. - Spokojnie, jestem z Tobą. - powiedział, a Marinette rozluźniła uścisk. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Blondyn objął ją ramieniem, a ona przytuliła się do niego. Kiedy odrzutowiec oderwał się od ziemi, Adrien miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego narządy wewnętrzne stają się lżejsze i, zaprzeczając prawu grawitacji, lecą w górę. Było to uczucie dziwne, trudne do opisania. Najwidoczniej Pann go nie odczuwała. Chinka rozłożyła ręce na boki i zamknęła oczy. Była uśmiechnięta, najwyraźniej lubiła latać, a to dziwne, bo z tego co było mu wiadomo pandy to bardziej przyziemne zwierzęta. Widocznie Pann była wyjątkiem. Lot się ustabilizował, a wtedy wszyscy odpięli pasy. No, prawie wszyscy. Marinette była wygodnie ułożona na kolanach Adriena i pochrapywała cicho. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na sam ten widok. Nawet pogrążona w śnie wyglądała pięknie. Blondyn odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i delikatnie zmienił pozycję, w taki sposób, aby i jemu i jego ukochanej było wygodnie. Wyprostował nogi i opuścił siedzenie do tyłu. Kto by pomyślał, że siedzenia w samolocie mogą być tak wygodne? Zerknął ostatni raz na pozostałych członków lotu, którzy właśnie rozpoczynali grę w chińczyka, a potem pogrążył się we śnie. ▲▼▲▼ - Hej, śliczny, wstawaj! - poczuł, że ktoś szarpie go za ramię. Otworzył powoli oczy i ujrzał twarz Séraphine, oddaloną jedynie pięć centymetrów od niego. - Ślinisz się przez sen. - stwierdziła i podała mu chusteczkę. Chłopak wytarł twarz i obrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć, gdzie są. To co ujrzał przebijało wszelkie jego wyobrażenia. Pod nimi rozciągały się ośnieżone pasaże gór i drzew. Śnieg odbijał światło księżyca, sprawiając, że mimo późnej pory wciąż było jasno. Widział również zamarznięte tafle jezior, w których wbrew pozorom, można było zobaczyć gwiazdy, a niebo było tutaj wyjątkowo piękne. Séraphine rzuciła w jego stronę zimową kurtkę, którą miał spakowaną do torby podręcznej. Sama była już praktycznie gotowa i w tej chwili komplementowała Nathanaëla, jak to on dobrze wygląda w tej swojej czerwonej kurtce. Adrien naciągnął na siebie okrycie, obwiązał szyję szalikiem i spojrzał w stronę Marinette, która właśnie rozmawiała z Pann, popijając przy tym gorącą czekoladę. Dziewczyny również były gotowe do wyjścia. Obydwie były ubrane w grube kurtki, szyje miały owinięte tak, że prawie nie było widać im ust, a czapki zakrywały uszy i 3/4 czół. Chłopak spojrzał na migdalących się Séraphine i Nathanaëla, więc postanowił im nie przeszkadzać i udał się w stronę pañ pijących gorące napoje. - Witamy naszego śpiącego księcia. - powiedziała Marinette i pocałowała go w policzek. - Oj, bez przesady. - odpowiedział i podrapał się w tył głowy. - Jak się spało? - zapytała Pann, biorąc kolejnego łyka czekolady. - W sumie to dobrze. Te sofy są wyjątkowo wygodne. - Tak, bo w sumie po co spać w łóżku, które stoi w pokoju obok. - zaśmiała się Chinka, a Marinette poszła w jej ślady. - A jak kwami? - zapytał Adrien, na co obydwie dziewczyny przyłożyły palce do ust i wskazały wzrokiem na Nathanaëla. - No tak... - chłopak ściszył głos. - Séraphine jeszcze mu nie powiedziała? - Nie, waha się. Stawiam, że każdy by się wahał. Dajmy jej czas. - odrzekła Marinette i na wszelki wypadek zerknęła na rudowłosego, który wciąż prowadził żywą konwersację ze swoją dziewczyną. - W końc... - zaczęła Pann, jednak przerwał jej kolejny komunikat z głośników, mówiący o tym, że za chwilę lądują, więc należy zająć miejsca i zapiąć pasy. Wszyscy wykonali polecenie, a Adrien poczuł, że Marinette znowu łapie go za rękę, tylko że o wiele delikatniej niż na początku. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on stwierdził, że gdy jest tak opatulona, wygląda uroczo. Samolot wylądował bez żadnych problemów, więc każdy był zadowolony. Adrien udał się z resztą po bagaże. Wziął swoją walizkę i ustawił się z resztą przy drzwiach. Na ich czele stała Séraphine, która spojrzała na nich, pytając, czy są gotowi. Przytaknęli, a wtedy dziewczyna nacisnęła guzik otwierający drzwi. Kiedy to zrobiła, uderzyła w nich fala zimna. Porządnego zimna. Adriena przeszły ciarki. Séraphine dała im znać, że pora wychodzić i zrobiła krok do przodu, po metalowych schodach. Blondyn wykonał polecenie, będąc trzecim w kolejce. Stanął na puszystym śniegu, który od razu się pod nim zapadł, sprawiając, że teraz puch sięgał mu do kolan. Popatrzył przed siebie i przeżył kolejny szok. Stał przed nimi ogromny, dwupiętrowy dom, mający może 300 metrów kwadratowych i to tylko licząc pierwsze piętro. Był oświetlony, więc można było zobaczyć, że ma ściany w kolorze ecru i dach o barwie czerwonej. Brązowe okna miały typowo górskie okiennice, ozdobione tradycyjnymi kanadyjskimi wzorami. Dom posiadał kilka balkonów oraz taras, zakrywany przez podparty kolumnami dach. Rezydencje ogradzał ogród, w którym stała spora altanka, w której, po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, Adrien ujrzał palenisko, a raczej kamienne ognisko. Jednak tym, co najbardziej go urzekło, było otoczenie wokół domu. Góry, piękne wysokie góry, i ośnieżone lasy. Było to tak czarujące miejsce, że od samego patrzenia chciało się w nim zostać. Przed domem stała jakaś para starszych ludzi. Machali do nich przyjaźnie, a kiedy tylko Séraphine ich zauważyła, wystartowała jak torpeda, zmuszając tym samym resztę grupy do ruszenia xa nią. Rzuciła się w ramiona swoich dziadków i poganiała przyjaciół, aby szli szybciej. Adrien, będąc już dostatecznie blisko, stwierdził, że muszą być to rodzice matki Séraphine. Jej babcia miała siwe kręcone włosy sięgające do końca klatki piersiowej. Ubrana była w ciepły płaszcz z pod którego wystawała purpurowa sukienka. Mimo wieku była naprawdę piękną kobietą o brązowych oczach, takich jakie miała matka Séraphine. Jej mąż był wyższy od niej o parę centymetrów. Miał gęstą siwą brodę i rozczochrane włosy tego samego koloru. Spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu było ciepłe i przyjazne, zresztą tak, jak jego uśmiech. Jego czarna kurtka była rozpięta i widać pod nią było czerwoną koszulę i ogrodniczki, co sprawiało, że mężczyzna wyglądał jak drwal. - Witajcie dzieci! Chodźcie do środka, pewnie we Francji nie macie takich mrozów, prawda? - zapytała staruszka i zaprosiła dzieci do domu. Wszyscy żwawo pobiegli w stronę drzwi wejściowych, otrzepali buty i przekroczyli próg. Dom był od środka tak samo piękny jak od zewnątrz. Ściany były pokryte belami drewna. Sufit i podłoga również były drewniane, jednak ciemniejsze od ścian. Jodłowe meble zdobione tak samo jak okiennice nadawały pomieszczeniu swoistego uroku i przytulności. Na ścianach wisiały wieszaki stworzone z poroża jakichś zwierząt. Adrien spojrzał na obrazy przedstawiające krajobraz górski o każdej porze roku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu kominkowego pomieszanego z wędzonym serem. Adrien napełnił nim płuca i zaczął zdejmować kurtkę i buty. Dziadek Séraphine pokazał mu gdzie może je odłożyć, a potem otworzył drzwi prowadzące, jak blondyn przypuszczał, do salonu. Miał rację. Salon był ogromny. Ściany były obwieszczone zdjęciami i pamiątkami. Pośrodku stała ogromna, biała pleciona sofa, a po jej obu stronach fotele o tym samym kolorze i stylu wykonania. Między nimi leżał spory puszysty dywan o barwie zbliżonej do beżu. Naprzeciwko palił się ceglany kominek, dający przyjemne światło i ciepło. W kącie pokoju stały regały na książki i bujany fotel. Dalej, idąc korytarzem w prawo, przeszli do kuchni, której mogłaby pozazdrościć każda szanująca się gospodyni. Nad dębowymi blatami wisiały szafki z częściowo szklanymi drzwiami, przez które można było zobaczyć talerze i inną zastawę kuchenną. Kuchenka była gazowa i ozdobiona różnymi wzorami. Lodówka miała zamontowane drewniane panele, tym samym wpasowując się do innych mebli. Pośrodku kuchni umieszczone były blaty barowe, a wokół nich stało osiem wysokich krzeseł. Z kuchni było przejście do jadalni, w której stał stół, przy którym spokojnie zmieściłoby się dwadzieścia osób. Nad nim wisiał okrągły żyrandol z żarówkami przypominającymi świece. Tak samo jak reszta domu, jadalnia była ozdobiona różnymi zdjęciami i obrazami. Reszty domu Adrien nie widział. Starsza pani powiedziała, aby wszyscy usiedli wokół blatu, a ona w tym czasie przygotuje kolację. Nastolatkowie usiedli, a dziadek Séraphine oznajmił, że idzie dorzucić do kominka. Adrien usiadł między Marinette i rudowłosą, która już zdążyła opowiedzieć babci co robi w Paryżu. Kobieta słuchała uważnie, kładąc na blacie masielniczkę, talerz z różnymi serami, słoik miodu i dżemu, pasztet, rumiany bochen chleba, który miał przynajmniej czterdzieści centymetrów, oraz kubki i dzbanek z herbatą. Zachęciła wszystkich do jedzenia, na co oni ochoczo przytaknęli i sięgnęli po pyszności. Adrien posmarował kawałek chleba masłem, położył na to ser i po ugryzieniu go, stwierdził, że we Francji nie jadł czegoś równie pysznego, dlatego od razu zaopatrzył się w dwie następne kromki. - Délphine, może przedstawisz mi swoich przyjaciół? - zaproponowała babcia, nalewając Pann herbaty do kubka. - Oh, tak, już! - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, połykając szybko jedzenie. - Dobrze, zjedz na spokojnie. Ja jestem Ariane McBreath, a mój mąż to Stanley. Jestem pochodzenia francuskiego, jednak mój mąż jest Amerykaninem. - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. - Miło panią poznać. - powiedziała Marinette i wyglądało na to, że chce się przedstawić, jednak przerwała jej Séraphine. - To jest Marinette. Jest pół Chinką, pół Francuzką. Jest świetną projektantką, może później pokaże Ci swoje projekty. Są naprawdę super! - powiedziała, a brunetka zarumieniła się lekko. - To jest Adrien. - kontynuowała rudowłosa. - Opowiadałam Ci o nim. To właśnie z jego ojcem współpracuje tata. Jest modelem i chłopakiem Marinette. Czy oni nie są fajną parą? Adrien zaśmiał się, a pani Ariane popatrzyła na niego i jego dziewczynę. - Są. Zapewne Ty ich zeswatałaś, prawda? - zapytała kobieta, a Séraphine wypięła dumnie pierś do przodu. - Obok Marinette siedzi Pann. Jest najmilszą i najbardziej nieśmiałą osobą jaką znam. Jednak jest też moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przyjechała do Francji z Chin i od razu się dogadałyśmy! - powiedziała dziewczyna i przybiła z Chinką żółwika (iks de, Serek przybija żółwika xd). - Miła dziewczyna. - stwierdziła babcia i spojrzała na Nathanaëla. - A to? Co to za uroczy młodzieniec? Séraphine zaśmiała się cicho i spojrzała na swojego chłopaka czułym wzrokiem. - To jest Nathanël. Jest świetnym rysownikiem i... - Jesteście parą prawda? - przerwała jej pani Ariane, co nieźle wszystkich zaskoczyło. - Tak, od Walentynek. - powiedziała Séraphine, a Adrien zauważył, że złapała rudowłosego pod stołem za rękę. - Widać. Pasujecie do siebie. Dziadek też kiedyś miał takie piękne rude włosy. - westchnęła babcia, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. - Wciąż mam, tylko że zmieniam futro na zimowe. - do pokoju wszedł pan Stanley i uśmiechnął się do zebranych. - Tak, jasne Stan. Popatrz, nasza Délphine ma chłopaka. - kobieta wskazała na Nathanaëla. - Kochanie, uwierz, w salonie wszystko słychać. - W sumie racja. Będziemy mieli ładne wnuki. - stwierdziła staruszka, na co zarówno Séraphine, jak i jej chłopak zaczerwienili się, a pozostali ponownie się roześmiali. Po skończonej kolacji wszyscy udali się na górę, gdzie pan McBreath wskazał im ich sypialnie. Dziewczęta miały spać w prawej sypialni, a chłopcy w lewej. Adrien ruszył z Nathanaëlem we wskazanym kierunku i po wejściu do swojego pokoju nieźle się zdziwił. Nie był to jakiś nudny pokój. W rogu stał stół do piłkarzyków, obok którego ustawiony był plazmowy telewizor i konsola do gier. Pod ścianą umieszczone było piętrowe łóżko, a obok niego ogromne dwie szafy. Warto było wspomnieć również o biurku, na którym stały miski z chipsami i butelka z oranżadą. - Wow, kto by się spodziewał. - powiedział Nathanaël i wszedł do pokoju. - Ja śpię ba górze! - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - zaśmiał się Adrien i postawił walizkę obok szafy po prawej. - Rozpakujmy się, a potem zobaczymy, kto pierwszy będzie w łazience. - powiedział rudowłosy i odsunął swój bagaż, dając tym samym sygnał, że zawody się rozpoczęły. ▲▼▲▼ Wygrał Nathanaël. Jego rzeczy były już poukładane w szafie, a ołówki znalazły swoje miejsce na biurku. Adrien zetknął na jego szkicownik i ujrzał rysunek Séraphine ucharakteryzowanej na Panią Zimę. Szkic był serio dobry. Widać było, że chłopak naprawdę kocha swoją wybrankę. - Co robisz? - usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą w drzwiach Marinette. Dziewczyna ubrana była w czerwoną piżamę. Na stopach miała czarne puszyste kapcie. Wyjątkowo rozpuściła włosy i wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Chłopak podszedł do niej, a ona uśmiechnęła się. - Zaklimatyzowuję się. - odpowiedział i wziął dziewczynę za rękę. - Takie słowo chyba nie istnieje, ale powiedzmy, że ja też się zaklimatyzowuję. - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Jak tam Plagg? - zapytał chłopak, gdyż wcześniej oddał swoje kwami do pokoju dziewcząt, gdzie mógł spokojnie sobie latać. - Dobrze. Chyba polubił kozi ser. - stwierdziła Marinette i ziewnęła. - Chyba pora się kłaść, prawda moja pani? Dziewczyna chciała zaprzeczyć, jednak nie zdążyła, gdyż Adrien wziął ją na ręce i zaczął nieść do jej pokoju. Postawił ją przed progiem drzwi i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. - Dobranoc. - szepnął, a ona stanęła na palcach i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Kolorowych snów. - odpowiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę stał przed drzwiami z uśmiechem na twarzy. Potem odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Spotkał przed nią Séraphine przytulającą Nathanëla na dobranoc. Rudowłosy pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a następnie zamknął za nią drzwi do łazienki. - Już? - zapytał blondyn, a Nathanëla przytaknął i ruszył w stronę pokoju. Po szybkiej toalecie, Adrien udał się na górę, gdzie jego współlokator już spał. Blondyn położył się na dole, okrył pościelą, zgasił lampkę i zanim oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza, myślał o tym, co będą jutro robili. Zapowiadał się ciekawy tydzień.